madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Central Park Zoo/Tower
|General}} /Zoo|Zoo}} /C-Zoo|Children's Zoo}} /Tower|Clock Tower}} }} Real Clock Tower Location: Between the Wildlife Center and the Children's Zoo at 65th St. Constructed on a triple archway of brick, the George Delacorte Musical Clock can be found between the Wildlife Center and the Children's Zoo. On the north side of the arches are Frederick George Richard Roth's Honey Bear and Dancing Goat bronze sculptures dating from 1935. From 8:00 am — 5:00 pm on the hour and half-hour, one of 26 nursery rhyme tunes plays while a bear with tambourine, a hippopotamus with violin, a goat with pan pipes, a kangaroo and offspring with horns, and a penguin with drum glide around the base of the clock. In addition, on the hour two monkeys on the top of the clock appear to strike a bell. The clock is one of the most whimsical features of the park. The musical repertoire of the clock includes: Frère Jacques, Au Clair de la Lune, Hickory, Dickory Dock , Ding Dong Dell , Old King Cole, I Had a Little Nut Tree, Hey Diddle Diddle , Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Georgie Porgie, My Bonnie, Little Jack Horner, The Merry Farmer (Schumann), Mary Had a Little Lamb, Cradle Song (Brahms), Three Blind Mice, Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater, Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat, Anvil Chorus, Sing a Song of Sixpence, There’s Music in the Air, Parade of the Wooden Soldiers, Baa, Baa, Black Sheep , A Tisket, a Tasket, The Farmer in the Dell, Row, Row, Row Your Boat , Sailing, Sailing There are, of course, appropriate selections played during the holidays with favorites such as Winter Wonderland, Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls, and Joy to the World ringing out from Thanksgiving until the second week of January. Named for donor George Delacorte, the clock was designed to replicate the musical clocks he had seen throughout Europe; the animal figures were created by Italian sculptor Andrea Spadini ---- Delacorte Clock Song List Every day, between 8:00 a.m. and 6:00 p.m., these songs can be heard on the hour and half hour. *'December 1- December 25' Winter Wonderland Deck the Halls O Little Town Of Bethlehem Hark! The Herald Angels The First Noel Jingle Bells Silent Night Joy to the World *'December 26-March 1' Frère Jacques Hickory Dickory Dock Ding Dong Dell Hey Diddle Diddle Georgie Porgie Little Jack Horner Mary Had a Little Lamb Three Blind Mice Pussy Cat Sing a Song of Sixpence Parade of the Wooden Soldiers Baa Baa Black Sheep A Tisket a Tasket Farmer in the Dell Row Row Row Your Boat Sailing, Sailing Au Clair de la La Lune Little Nut Tree Old King Cole *'March 2-May 31' Apple Blossom Time April Showers Easter Parade Oh What a Beautiful Morning Peter Cottontail Younger Than Springtime Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head Gypsy Love Song Hello Young Love It Might As Well be Spring Waltz of the Flowers Singing in the Rain Surrey with the Fringe on Top Glow Worm What the World Needs Now April in Paris Tiptoe Through the Tulips *'June 1-November 30' Frère Jacques Hickory Dickory Dock Ding Dong Dell Hey Diddle Diddle Georgie Porgie Little Jack Horner Mary Had a Little Lamb Three Blind Mice Pussy Cat Sing a Song of Sixpence Parade of the Wooden Soldiers Baa Baa Black Sheep A Tisket A Tasket Farmer in the Dell Row Row Row Your Boat Sailing, Sailing Au Clair de la La Lune Little Nut Tree Old King Cole ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Zoo|Zoo}} /C-Zoo|Children's Zoo}} /Tower|Clock Tower}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Miscellaneous